Prize
by Kasumi-Megami-Sado
Summary: Set after 'Deep Six'. The outcome and prize of Aqualad's and Beast Boy's race. Warning: lemon.


**Prize**

**Warning: Contains homosexual relations. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

* * *

"You're the best." Beast Boy said in farewell to Aqualad.

"No, you're the best." The taller male replied.

"I know," Beast Boy stretched. "And I'm ready to race any time to prove it." Confidence emanating from him. Aqualad pat the green shifter's head.

"Try and keep up." He egged on. They both took off running to the water, shoulder to shoulder. They leapt off the the land and into the water, the shifter instantly turned into a swordfish and quickly took the lead. Aqualad soon sent a telepathic message to the green shifter in front of him.

'The finish is at my place.' He kicked past the recipient of his message.

'What does the winner get?' Beast Boy asked. There was a long silence as the two continued farther into the depths of the sea, every once in a while, the other taking the lead. The silence stretched on long enough Beast Boy was about to repeat himself.

'How about… the loser gives the winner a… blow job.' Aqualad made sure that his rival couldn't see his blushing face. He had been attracted to the shifter ever since he was able to see his face clearly. Now was his chance to explore his attraction, if Beast Boy agreed, that is.

'Then I better not lose!' The sword fish quickly morphed into a slim eel that easily took the lead in their race. The Atlantean chuckled and sped forward, gaining on the green eel ahead of him.

Once they could see the opening to Aqualad's cave, the rivals were neck and neck. They both shot ahead, but one barely passed the the rand Beast Boy gasped. He popped out of the water in human form, after Aqualad. The taller male had already pulled himself out of the water and sat on the rock ledge, laughing loudly. The shifter glared at him as climbed onto the surface, pouting.

"Guess I won." The Atlantean said after his laughter had vanished.

"Guess so…" Beast Boy mumbled, hope growing in him that the prize was forgotten. A few minutes of awkward silence passed and the shifter's hope continued to grow.

"So…" The taller male broke the silence. " don't have to beg for my prize, do I?" Beast Boy's hope was shattered. He let out a low growl, making the black haired teen chuckle. He stood and offered his hand to the still sitting green titan. "I know a place more comfortable." The smaller male reluctantly took the outstretched hand and let himself be led through a dark hallway and into a modern looking bedroom. On the right wall was a dresser and on the left, a king size bed with dark blue sheets.

Aqualad led Beast Boy to his bed and sat down on the edge. The green titan looked at the Atlantean and gulped before slowly lowering himself to his knees and positioned himself between the other's legs. He then began to slowly pull down the man's pants until he had a clear view of his soft member. Beast Boy reached For Aqualad's member but was stopped.

"No gloves," The dark haired Atlantean waved his now glove free hands to prove his point. "They might get stained."

"Oh." The shifter complied and removed his gloves. He once again tried to grab the cock in front of him and succeeded this time. Beast Boy took a deep breath and lowered his lips to the larger man's manhood. He tentatively slid his tongue out and gently licked the tip. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, kind of like salt water taffy. He slid his free hand under Aqualad's balls and started to gingerly massage them while he gently took the head into his mouth, sucking and pumping the hand on the shaft to match his mouth's movement. A moan along with growing hardness in his hand and mouth told him that he was doing well.

Gradually, Beast Boy picked up his pace. Another soft moan escaped the larger male and he placed one of his hands in the green titan's hair, shocking him and causing him to yelp into the erection in his mouth. He moaned again, liking the vibrations.

"Do that… again." There was a strange mixture of sounds in his voice. Almost like want and need with some pure lust thrown in. A light blush dusted green cheeks and a lump began to form in his pants. A whimper escaped his mouth sending more vibrations into Aqualad's member.

"Nnn…" The hand in the dark green hair clutched a handful of locks. He then ceased his bobbing and pulled away. The green titan started to lick and nip his way up the Atlantean's shaft from the base up. Slowly and carefully, the shifter made his way up the shaft and the recipient's breathing became heavy panting as the pleasure overwhelmed his mind.

Finally, the smaller male reached the tip. His tongue swirled around the slit before, once again, taking the leaking manhood into his mouth. He started bobbing and sucking again, but at an incredibly slow pace.

"Nng…" The larger man male groaned, making the smaller increase his speed. Aqualad's panting escalated and his gip in the green hair tightened. "Ah!" The Atlantean came into the green titan's mouth and he swallowed unconsciously. He pulled the softening member out of his mouth and removed his hands as the dark haired male caught his breath.

"You're good." Aqualad slid his hand from Beast Boy's hair to under his jaw, forcing him to look into his dark eyes. "And it seems I wasn't the only one to get aroused." The smaller male's eye's widened and his face pulled to the larger's, their lips connecting. The shock caused the shifter to gasp, allowing the Atlantean to slip his tongue in. The green shifter froze, the foreign tongue in his mouth explored and begged his to play as well. Soon, his eyes fluttered closed and his tongue complied to the other's will.

Without breaking the kiss, Aqualad tugged Beast Boy into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. The shifter snaked his arms around the neck of the man he was kissing, entangling his fingers in his black hair. They were lost in each other, their tongues exploring, tasting. The green man pulled his partner closer while trying to deepen the kiss even more. The larger male carefully undid the other's belt and pants before they were forced to break apart for air. The Atlantean swiftly slid off his partner's shirt before tossing him on the bed.

"What?!" The smaller male squeaked. The larger male had wrapped his waist with the others' legs and was now removing his own shirt. Beast Boy was mesmerized. He couldn't take his eyes off of the gorgeous and muscular form of the man on top of him.

"Like what you see?" Aqualad teased and the shifter's eyes shot to the other's face, a deep red settling on his green cheeks. The Atlantean smiled and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to the other's. After the soft kiss, the dark haired teen kissed along the smaller male's jawline, then up to his ear before licking the shell and suckling the green lobe. Lightly, his teeth grazed the soft skin and a quiet moan escaped the smaller male as he tangled his fingers in the dark locks of the man on top of him. Enjoying the sound made by his partner, Aqualad moved to his neck and started to nip and suck at the tender skin until a sufficiently dark mark was left. Moving to the base of his partner's neck he began his process again earning another quiet moan from they underneath him. The Atlantean smiled into the green flesh he was sucking on, loving how cute Beast Boy was being. His hands found the shifter's erect nipples and started to rub them.

"Nnn!" The green titan let out a half moan, half yelp at the sensation. "W-wait! What are y-!" He was cut off as lips covered his own in another soft and comforting kiss. His green eyes closed almost immediately.

The larger male pulled away shortly after. Sitting up, he speedily removed the remainder of their clothing, throwing them onto the floor. He moved back to his partner's ear, placing three fingers at his mouth.

"Suck." The whispered command was obeyed by the smaller male. He slid his tongue seductively around the fingers that entered his mouth, coating them evenly with saliva.

Aqualad made a trail of kisses down to the green collar bone where he bit down, breaking the skin and licking up the coppery Boy gasped at the sudden pain, eyes watering slightly, but continued sucking while taking a strong grip in his partner's hair. The Atlantean licked and tenderly kissed the wound and the surrounding area, occasionally grinding their hips together, earning moans from both males.

Deciding his fingers were sufficiently coated, using his free hand he lifted the shifter's ass for better access. Then he removed his fingers from the other's mouth and placed his middle finger at the green titan's entrance.

"Relax." Aqualad said with a soothing voice and a comforting smile. The smaller male did as he was told and the larger pushed his finger inside the tight ring of muscles. The shifter cried out in pain. Tears formed, once again, in his eyes and he balled his fists in the sheets. Hating the sight of his partner in pain, while sliding his finger in and out, the dark haired teen trailed kisses down the green body underneath him until he reached the hard member. The Atlantean kissed the tip, shocking the boy, then he took the entire member into his mouth and started to bob slowly. Beast Boy moved his hands from the sheets to the other male's dark locks and soon the other male began to moan.

Another finger was entered into the green titan, but with more ease and less pain. He began scissoring his fingers while continuing his slow sucking. The larger man then entered a third finger, still scissoring. Aqualad was running out of patience. He _needed _to be inside the quivering boy beneath him.

Finally, he could stand it no longer and decided his partner was fully prepared. He pulled his fingers out and spat in his hand several times before rubbing it on his own hardness. Positioning himself at the shifter's puckered entrance, he slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed in his partner's heat. The dark haired male placed his head into the crook of the smaller male's neck, pausing his movements to allow the green boy to adjust.

"Damn," The Atlantean whispered. "You're tight." He smiled into the green flesh.

"Y-you're… big." Beast boy replied breathily. The seme chuckled at the compliment and began kissing the green jawline. "Please," The uke interrupted. "Move." He begged. The larger male complied, slowly moving in and out until he hit a sweet spot. "There!" The shifter cried out. Aiming for the spot, Aqualad slowly began to pick up his pace. The arms wrapped around his neck tightened and nails dug into his back, but he didn't mind. He slipped his arms under the green titan, pulling him closer. The pleasure was too much for the uke to keep his eyes open and his head fell back onto the pillow. The seme licked up the soft neck in front of him to the chin where he stopped to place his lips on the use's. They kissed gently at first, then the smaller male licked his partner's lips, asking for permission t enter his mouth. The larger male accepted him, inviting the other's tongue and exploring his mouth in return. The kiss continued until they were in need of air and they broke apart.

The larger male took to the smaller's neck. He kissed and nipped the soft green flesh with the shifter moaning from every thrust. It wasn't much longer until the uke's moans turned to gasped words.

"About…to…ugh!" He clutched his partner even tighter.

"Me…too!" The pleasure sent white through their minds, blocking everything else out.

"Aquala-ah!" The boy quivered as he came, his entire body tingling and his walls tightening on the seme's member, pushing him over the edge.

"Beast Boy!" With his face buried in the green neck, Aqualad came inside of Beast boy hard. The Atlantean collapsed onto the body beneath him before pulling out and rolling onto his back, tugging the dazed shifter to his chest as they bathed in their after glow. Their breathing started to return to normal as the green titan lost himself listening to the dark haired man's heart beat, strong and sound. The beat was so comforting, the uke was almost lulled to sleep, with the larger male gently rubbing his back. The seme took one of the green hands on his chest and began rubbing circles on the back with his thumb. They were almost asleep when a loud beeping came from their pile of clothing.

"Beast Boy, come in." Robin's voice came over the communicator loud and clear. The startled green titan jumped out of bed, sucking in a breath through his teeth when a pain exploded in his lower body and a thick liquid began to run down his thighs. Ignoring the stinging sensation, he rushed to the clothing with Aqualad right behind him; they threw the clothes everywhere until the device was found.

"Uh, hey Robin…." His voice was hoarse, clearing his voice he attempted to remedy this before speaking again. "What's up?"

"Well," The leader started. "It's been almost three hours since you left with Aqualad. Did anything happen?"

"No, uh, n-nothing at all!" The green boy lied quickly and Raven came onto the screen.

"Then what are all those markings on you?" She asked, suspicious.

"Uh… we were attacked by a crazy octopus!" He stuttered.

"Yeah, _that's _what happened." She stated sarcastically before floating out of the picture.

"Just get home as soon as you can, okay?" Robin asked and paused to see Beast Boy nod then ended the conversation. The green boy sighed and leaned back into the other man's chest, who began laughing.

"What's so funny?" The smaller male demanded.

"Do you think you'll be attacked by an octopus again?" The seme asked mischievously snaking his arms around his uke. He smiled, enjoying where the conversation was going.

"Depends."

"On?" He pushed.

"Whether or not that octopus can convoke me to come back." The larger man smirked and spun the other around to face him and placing his lips gingerly on the other's. The kiss in an instant the kiss became deeper as tongues began to explore and play. Slender green fingers entangled in black hair and pulled him closer. Finally, they broke apart when their lungs were screaming for air.

"Well?"

"Definitely." Beast Boy whispered, resting his head in the crook of his partner's neck.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to write at school! Anyways, keep up with the reviews they really brighten my day! I love all of you, and my next story should be up soon! Bye~!**


End file.
